Expose
by Shannon K
Summary: Another HighlanderSentinel x-over; beware of naughty language
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer:  
  
I am not making any money off this and am doing this out of pure pleasure that I receive from writing my stories. All recognizable characters from the shows Sentinel and Highlander belong to their respective powers that be. Any original characters belong to me.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This is my story that is a sequel to The Past Revisited. The story is an AU of The Sentinel and Highlander: The series. Again, Blair is less nebbish and two of my favorite immortal characters make an appearance.  
  
Please give reviews; constructive criticism only, flames will be ignored. Thanks!  
  
Expose  
  
Chapter One  
  
I hate running! Why in the hell am I running, Blair thought as he chased a would-be bank robber down the street. Jim had yelled at him to keep on the guy while he cut over onto the next street, hoping to cut the suspect off.  
  
He had always hated running, even as a child. Riding one of his father's horses had thrilled him beyond belief, long ago, and he only ran if his tutor had chased after him, wanting him to complete his studies. Now with modern conveniences, running was something he rarely did. He preferred his bicycle or his jeep any day to the annoying task of running.  
  
They had stopped at the bank because Jim needed to turn in some paperwork for a home improvement loan. Pipes had burst and insurance would not cover all of the damage.  
  
Blair came in with his partner and had been confronted with a robbery in progress. The robber took off when Jim identified himself as a cop, smashing past several terrified customers and tossed a pregnant woman at Blair. Blair caught the woman; more worried about her safety at that moment, and missed an opportunity to grab the criminal. As a result, he was forced to chase after the guy, on foot.  
  
So intently was he focused on his prey, he did not see the blue Honda Civic until it was too late. Too late meaning he did not see it until it slammed into his body; he was projected up into the air and then smashed into the paved street.  
  
He was killed instantly when his head slammed into the ground.  
  
The driver of the car slammed on the breaks, tires squealing.  
  
"Oh God! Oh my God!" the man said frantically, jumping out of his car. "He came out of nowhere!" he babbled, checking for a pulse and finding none.  
  
"Help! Someone, help!" he screamed desperately, hoping someone would hear him. A man was dead, his fault, and there was no one to help. If he had been a lesser man, he would have gotten back into his car and drove off. Thanks to the high moral standards his adopted family had instilled in him, despite the fact that he worked in a sleazy industry, he knew that driving away would be the wrong thing to do.  
  
Suddenly, Blair sat up, gasping for air. His eyes darted around frantically, taking in the small pool of his blood on the street and the ghost-white face of a man standing over him. Groaning, Blair quickly assessed his situation, got to his feet and ran.  
  
In hindsight, it probably was not the best way to handle his predicament, but it was the one he chose. When asked later by Jim, Blair conceded that it would have been better to stay and deal with the situation at that time. However, hindsight is always twenty-twenty.  
  
Blair continued on his original path, pursuing the would-be bank robber. Eventually he caught up to the suspect, as Jim was handcuffing the guy and shoving him into a squad car. Super-cop does it again, Blair thought to himself, though without any malice towards Jim.  
  
"What happened to you?" Jim asked, noticing the congealed blood along Blair's hairline, scuffed Doc's, and the dirt on his jeans, and the torn dark button-down shirt.  
  
Blair muttered something about telling him later, as he dabbed at the drying blood with the tail of his shirt.  
  
Once they had made their statements, Jim and Blair caught a ride back to the bank. Jim was able to conduct his business with the bank and a very grateful bank manager. The manager had promised that the paperwork would be taken care of immediately and that the bank would be calling by tomorrow, if not sooner.  
  
When they had reached to privacy of the cab of the truck, Jim turned to his semi-ADD partner. "Do you want to tell me why your head was bleeding?" he asked, remembering that a part of Blair's immortality was a quick healing factor.  
  
Blair grimaced in memory. The aches he had been feeling had long disappeared. "Okay," he said, fairly hyper, "I was following the robber, chasing him across the street on Antioch when this Honda comes speeding down the street and hits me."  
  
"Did you get a look at the driver?"  
  
"At first," he said sarcastically, "I got a better look at the front bumper, then the windshield, then nothing. Just my luck, I had to die in front of the guy. And even better, I came back to life in front of him."  
  
"Well," Jim said, trying to keep from laughing, "what did you do next? What did you tell him?"  
  
Blair avoided his partner's gaze. "I got up and took off. I did not have the time to sit there and explain things to the guy. Besides, I doubt I'll see him again."  
  
"Probably won't," Jim agreed. "Let's go get some dinner, your treat of course," he then said, starting the motor.  
  
"Sure," Blair said, searching for his wallet, wanting to see if he needed to stop at the ATM first (Jim had a hearty appetite, to say the least). "Oh shit," he exclaimed.  
  
"Wallet gone Chief?"  
  
"Yeah. I must have lost it when I was hit," he groused, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Could my life get any more crappier?" 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer:  
  
I am not making any money off this and am doing this out of pure pleasure that I receive from writing my little stories. All recognizable characters from the shows Sentinel and Highlander belong to their respective powers that be. Any original characters belong to me.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This is my little story that is a sequel to The Past Revisited. The story is an AU of The Sentinel and Highlander: The series. Again, Blair is less nebbish and two of my favorite immortal characters make an appearance.  
  
Please give reviews; constructive criticism only, flames will be ignored. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(The next day)  
  
Jim and Blair had spent an hour with the FBI going over the previous day's events. Afterwards, they had spent the morning going over paperwork, hoping to finally get caught up and get Simon off their backs. Close to noon, they decided to take a break and go out for lunch.  
  
As Blair was straightening up his desk, for he hated to come back to work and see a messy desk, unlike Jim, who had an incomprehensible system for organization, he felt a faint buzz at the back of his skull. It was so faint that he almost dismissed it. However, Jim with his super-human hearing picked out an argument going on between a civilian and the desk sergeant at the front of the cavernous Major Crimes unit. He heard Blair's name being mentioned.  
  
"Chief," Jim said, catching his partner's attention, nodding in the direction of the front desk.  
  
Blair looked up from straitening a stack of papers and focused on what Jim was indicating. He saw the man that ran him over with that damned blue Honda. "Oh shit," Blair swore and bolted out of his chair, heading towards the man.  
  
"Blair Sandberg," he said, looking relieved and quite anxious. "Um, well, I have your wallet here."  
  
As Blair got closer to his resurrection witness, he felt a faint buzz at the base of his skull. Suppressing a mighty groan, it came out as a sigh. "Yeah, that's me. Thanks for finding it," he said taking the proffered wallet, forcing himself to smile. Inside he was mentally beating himself for being so careless.  
  
"I just wanted to say how sorry I am about yesterday. I swear to God I never saw you coming. And I thought you were, and then you got up," he babbled onwards, causing Blair to cringe.  
  
"Sandberg!" Simon called out as he passed by, obviously hearing the conversation. "What happened to you yesterday? Something other than what you put in the report?"  
  
"Uh," Blair began. Luckily for him, Jim decided to step in, saving his partner from himself.  
  
"You know Blair, Captain. He managed to get knocked off his feet. No big deal," Jim said smoothly.  
  
"Dude," the guy said, causing Blair and Jim to cringe. 'Dude' showed the stranger's age and maturity starkly. "I ran into you with my car, sending you flying through the air."  
  
"Seriously, Captain. It was no big deal," Blair said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Jim, once again, taking control of the situation, placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder and quickly guided him out of the lobby area and back into the elevator. Blair followed reluctantly, praying that the reporter would keep quiet for the duration of the ride back down stairs.  
  
They made it out onto the street, when the guy pulled away from Jim and turned to face Blair. "Look, I don't know why you won't admit to this? You were like dead. I know the difference between someone not having a pulse and someone alive. And you were dead, totally, absolutely dead."  
  
"You obviously made a mistake, um, who are you again?" Blair asked.  
  
"Joss Thomas. I'm a writer with the Star Gazette," he admitted.  
  
Blair and Jim groaned. The one thing neither of them needed was a tabloid reporter in their lives.  
  
"I know, what you are thinking," Joss said. "Tabloids are sleazy rags. But, this could be my big break and get me out of them and into the legitimate press. This could be a great story for the both of us."  
  
"No. There is nothing to tell," Blair said emphatically. "We got to get back to work now. Thanks for finding my wallet for me though. Have a good day okay?"  
  
Joss shrugged. "Maybe we'll talk later," he replied, not willing to let it go.  
  
"Sure, later then," Blair muttered, hating himself for being stupid enough to die in front of someone, especially a reporter.  
  
Jim and Blair had made plans to meet up with Methos and his newly acquired student, Nick Wolfe, at a local pub. They were sitting in the back, away from the few patrons that were present.  
  
"You're getting sloppy in your old age," Methos said, rolling his eyes after Blair retold what had happened to him the previous day. "Does the concept of secrecy ever come into play with you?"  
  
Blair responded with a crude gesture, expressing his opinion of what his old friend had said, though he did recognize the truth of it. "Its not like I meant to get hit and die in front of him. Besides he's going to find out about us one day."  
  
Jim looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
  
Blair sighed. "Joss is a pre-Immortal," he explained.  
  
"You can tell who is going to be one before they do?" Jim asked, a troubled look on his face.  
  
Methos, seeing the look on Jim's face, understood immediately what the human was thinking. "No, you are not one of us. You're a Sentinel and they are always human. Guides though are usually Immortals. Many of the Immortals that become Guides do so because they carry knowledge from the past about the ones that came before and that can help the Sentinel deal with future threats to the people."  
  
"Yeah, what he said," Blair chimed in. "Some of us, those with experience and those that are more powerful, can sense a pre-Immortal. It feels like the buzz we get when we feel each other's presence, but it's fainter. Nick here, he probably would not be able to tell if someone was a pre-Immortal, he's too new to this," Blair said.  
  
Nick gave Blair a half-hearted dirty look. "So what are you going to do about this Joss guy? He's a reporter and the last thing you need is to have your story in some rag."  
  
"I haven't decided," Blair admitted, watching the beer in his glass swirl around in his glass.  
  
"Well, the way I see it, you have two options," Nick said, being the voice of reason.  
  
"Which is what?" Methos asked, looking at his pupil.  
  
Nick picked up the pitcher and refilled his glass. "Blair can tell Joss the truth about Immortals, don't tell him about his own status, and trust him not to sell the story to the papers. Or, you can lie through your teeth, deny everything, and wait for him to one day die."  
  
"You could always tell him about himself. Maybe if he sees how this will affect him, then he'll back off," Jim suggested.  
  
Methos shook his head. "No, we never tell a pre-Immortal about what they will become."  
  
"Why not? Isn't it kind of cruel to not let them know what they will be facing?" he asked, perplexed.  
  
Methos took a long draw from his beer, made a face, and set it down. "This stuff tastes like shit."  
  
"I told you to not order Southwest Boulevard," Blair said.  
  
"Going on," Methos continued. "Tradition would have it that we do not tell someone about their eventual fate. They need to experience life and things fully before they become one of us. A potential Immortal who knows about his or her fate will probably take stupid chances with their lives, probably ending their lives prematurely, before they are old enough to actually survive. The younger you are when you become an Immortal, the less chance you have for survival."  
  
"Oh. Well, you could always kill him. He'd come back anyway. It's not like he's a kid," said Jim, half joking. Although he did not like the idea of ruthlessly killing someone, even if they would come back to life, he saw it as a possible solution.  
  
The three Immortals drew in a sharp breath with that solution.  
  
"What?"  
  
Blair and Methos just looked away, leaving Nick to explain his story.  
  
"I was shot by someone I considered to be a trusted friend. I was dying, poisoned, and she did not want me to suffer any longer and did not want to take the chance that I might not come back. You see, we have to have a violent death in order to trigger the Immortality. Being poisoned is not exactly violent, but it's not a natural death either. So whether or not I would have come back is debatable. But since she shot me in the heart, I died a violent death, causing my Immortality to be triggered," Nick explained, a dark tone in his voice.  
  
Jim nodded, understanding how insensitive his suggestion had been. He also gained a greater insight to Nick Wolf. Although they had met only twice before, he had been able to pick up on the fact that was something weighing the man down.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Methos asked.  
  
"I don't know," Blair admitted. "I'm going to have to think about it for awhile."  
  
"That'll take you a while," Jim and Methos said in unison, earning them a glare, then a smile from Blair.


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer:  
  
I am not making any money off this and am doing this out of pure pleasure that I receive from writing my little stories. All recognizable characters from the shows Sentinel and Highlander belong to their respective powers that be. Any original characters belong to me.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This is my little story that is a sequel to The Past Revisited. The story is an AU of The Sentinel and Highlander: The series. Again, Blair is less nebbish and two of my favorite immortal characters make an appearance.  
  
Please give reviews; constructive criticism only, flames will be ignored. Thanks!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
Joss had discovered his home phone number and email address, and had been bugging Blair for his story. Blair, sick of the intrusion, finally agreed to meet with him in hopes that he could stall his curiosity. They agreed to meet at Blair's favorite park, the one down near the water.  
  
Blair was waiting for Joss when he finally arrived. Blair also knew that Nick was near-by, having felt his presence. Nick agreed to come along to watch Blair's back, to make sure that Joss hadn't brought anyone along to eavesdrop on the conversation. Joss was a tabloid reporter and Blair knew that Joss could be deceitful enough to break his word concerning any recording or listening devices. Methos and Jim, of course, chose to remain out of sight and mind. Both of them had much to risk if they were to be exposed by someone like Joss.  
  
"Hi there," Joss said, smiling, looking as if he were about to get the expose of the century.  
  
"Hey," Blair said, looking somber. He got up from the park bench he was sitting on and began to walk along the path bordering the water, forcing Joss to follow him.  
  
"So are you ready to tell me what happened to you?" Joss asked, following along  
  
"Let me ask you something," said Blair, his hands in shoved into the pockets of his faded blue jeans. "If I were to tell you, what would you do with the information?"  
  
Joss looked perplexed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Would you put it in print somewhere, even if it meant several people would be harmed by the revealing of certain information?" Blair asked, despite an understanding that Joss was not ready to know and could not be trusted.  
  
"Hey, look dude, freedom of the press and all that. The people have a right to know. Of course I would write the story and do my best to get it published," Joss said, incredulous that someone would ask such an asinine question. "What, you going to pull some cop thing on me and not let me tell your story?"  
  
Blair looked at Joss sideways. "No. I am not that kind of cop. I have much respect for the idea of freedom of the press. However, you are not ready for what happened. Someday you will be, but not now." Blair then pulled out a business card and handed it to Joss. "I promise, and I try to never back out of promises, I will tell you what happened. That said if anything weird happens to you in the near future, please look me up. In the mean time, you write anything about the accident, my friends, or myself, I will sue the shit out of you and your paper," Blair said with a cold smile on his face.  
  
Joss' eyes narrowed at that, but accepted the business card. Realizing that the "interview" was over, he stalked off, angry that nothing had been accomplished, but at the same time hopeful that he would eventually get his story. He also knew that Sandberg was serious about not having anything written about what had happened; he would though try to get some more background information about this mysterious person. It would make a good story someday.  
  
Nick, once Joss was gone, joined Blair by the railing, overlooking the water. "That went well," he remarked.  
  
"Fuck off," Blair said, without any malice in his voice, looking off into the distance. "The kid's time is getting close."  
  
(Three weeks later)  
  
It was now mid July and time for the All-Star game. Everyone was over at Blair's because he was the only one with a big screen TV. Methos, while he was not a fan of the sport, tagged along because Nick, who was a rabid Cubs fan and Moises Alou was playing, was going, and there was a promise of free beer.  
  
"Did you know that the Aztecs had a similar game to baseball, along with basketball," Blair began on one of his cultural trivia trips but was cut off with he was pelted with crushed beer cans.  
  
Suddenly, in the bottom of the fifth inning, two men on, one man out, the count 0 and 2, Methos, Blair, and Nick froze, feeling the presence of another Immortal. Jim, while not an Immortal, heard someone approach the house.  
  
Blair, quietly crossing the room, picked up his sword and approached the front entryway. He stole a look out the small window by the door and saw, to his surprise, Joss. He flipped on the porch light and opened to door, revealing a battered and bloody, newly minted Immortal.  
  
"Holy crap! What happened to you?" Blair exclaimed, allowing Joss to enter.  
  
"Fuck," Joss swore, tired and confused, his eyes swinging wildly from side to side. "You said to look you up if anything weird happened. Well, this is pretty fucking weird."  
  
Blair guided Joss through his home and up the stairs, past the curious looks of Methos, Nick, and Jim. "It'll be okay. What you're feeling will pass. Eventually you'll get used to it. Look, why don't you use the bathroom, get yourself cleaned up, and I'll get you a clean shirt. Then you can tell me what happened," Blair suggested, pointing him in the direction of the bathroom. "There are wash cloths and towels under the sink. Be careful though. Who ever installed the shower put the handles for hot and cold on wrong."  
  
Joss nodded numbly and headed off to take a shower. Blair sprinted down the hall and snagged a clean t-shirt with The University of Cascade emblazoned across the chest in dark green lettering. He placed the shirt on the inside doorknob of the bathroom door. "Joss, when you're ready, come-on downstairs," Blair called out. He heard Joss mumble something, figured he'd be okay eventually, and went back downstairs.  
  
"Should I be going?" Jim asked.  
  
Nick, Methos, and Blair all looked at each other. "Nah," they said in unison.  
  
Eventually Joss came out of the bathroom, his dark blond hair still damp from the shower. He looked better than he had when he first arrived at Blair's home, but he still looked pale and shaky. He sat down in a brown overstuffed armchair. Near-by, on an end table, was a small statue of an African fertility god. Joss looked at it oddly before settling back in the chair.  
  
"Joss, I would like to introduce you to my friends. This is Adam Pierson, Nick Wolfe, and Jim Ellison."  
  
Jim offered his hand to the young Immortal. "Just so you know, I am just a friend," he said and turned his attention partially back to the game on the television. It was now the top of the seventh, Alou was at bat, and the score was two to three, in favor of the American League.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to you tonight?" Blair gently asked.  
  
Joss took a deep breath. "I was going out to my car. I had parked it in a lot down the street. It was dark and there were only a few cars in the lot. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. I didn't see the guy until he was right in my face. He demanded my money, and when he found out I only had five bucks on me he fucking stabbed me. He then took off and I crawled into my car. I guess I thought I would be able to drive myself to the hospital. It hurt, but not as bad as I would have thought. I remember seeing a lot of my blood. It was everywhere. Then there was nothing. I came to later, still with my blood all over me but there was no wound. I know I didn't imagine it. What the hell happened to me?" he demanded, confusion written all over his face.  
  
Blair smiled at the kid. "The long and short of it is you died Joss."  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
"I swear. You are an Immortal, and that buzzing feeling you were feeling when you first arrived is a warning system that tells you that there are other Immortals near-by," Blair said. "Sorry pal, you died."  
  
Joss was stunned. "I'm Immortal. You mean I can live forever? Will I continue to grow old though?"  
  
Adam spoke up. "No. You will remain at the age you are now, as long as nobody kills you," he said cheerfully.  
  
"What do you mean? Blair said I'm Immortal," Joss said, confused.  
  
"You'll heal from most wounds. Believe me, I've died countless times, some pretty nasty, but I always come back. However, the only way you can die forever is if someone cuts off your head. Then there'll be no coming back," Blair said, half-smiling.  
  
"Why would someone what to do that?" he asked, repulsed by the idea, unconsciously massaging his neck.  
  
Blair glanced over at Adam, inviting him to explain, but he only received a bland smile from his friend. Nick also gave Blair a smart-ass grin, refusing to jump in. Sighing, he dove in himself. "Sometimes, not all of the time, we Immortals fight each other with swords, generally. The winner is the one with his head still attached at the end. To the victor go the loser's power, his Quickening, which is his or her strength, and knowledge."  
  
"But why?" he asked again, looking horrified at the mere idea of killing someone (or being killed himself).  
  
At that, Blair laughed nervously. "Nobody knows for sure, but supposedly there can only be one of us in the end and that person will have all of the power and strength of all of the Immortals in them. They will then be able to guide and rule the world."  
  
"So what now?" he asked. "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well, because, he said that there can be only one left in the end," Joss said, subconsciously accepting the fact that he was an Immortal.  
  
"He said supposedly. We don't always fight each other and it's not all of the time. Some of us have been friends for a long time and we don't feel compelled to kill each other. Well, sometimes," Adam said, grinning at Blair.  
  
"Oh like you've always been in my good graces," Blair shot back. "Anyways, what do you think so far?"  
  
Joss was silent for a while, busy processing everything. When he finally spoke, his eyes were shining with excitement, reaching for his cell phone. "This totally explains what happened when I hit you with my car. Oh man, this is going to make such a great story. I'm sure to get the Pulitzer!"  
  
The next thing he knew, Blair was pressing the sharp end of a sword to his neck, barely breaking the skin, causing a thin trickle of blood to run down his neck.  
  
Blair's demeanor immediately changed. His perpetual smile was replaced with a deadly serious glare. "No. This is not something that the world is ready for. Our secret is not to be told to humans, save a few trusted people. Governments would hunt us down and kill us or, worse, experiment on us like lab rats. Josef Mengels almost found out about us. Imagine what a monster like him would have done if he had found about our existence, then multiply that nightmare by at least one hundred. Countries and terrorists around the world would be after us."  
  
"Joss, the risk is too great. You cannot write this in any sort of newspaper or magazine. Secrecy is what keeps us safe. Not to mention those of us with mortal friends and families. They would be in jeopardy too," Adam said quietly.  
  
Joss then looked at Nick then Jim, both of whom looked back at him blankly. Neither of them seriously believed that Blair would kill the youngster, especially in his own home. They knew that Blair would not risk the property damage a Quickening would cause. However, Joss did not need to know that.  
  
"Um, so mums the word on all of this," he said, resigned.  
  
Blair relaxed and pulled the sword back away from Joss. "Good," he said flippantly, back to his usual happy-hyper disposition.  
  
"So what do I do if someone wants to take my head?" Joss asked.  
  
"Try not to be there when they come knocking," Adam said sarcastically.  
  
"But there are times when you can't slink away in the night," Nick added.  
  
Blair took a deep breath, knowing that he was taking on a huge responsibility. "As Nick said, there are times when you can't run. That is why I am going to teach you to fight. So that way you can survive."  
  
"Teach me?"  
  
Blair shook his head. The boy appeared to be somewhat slow. "I'll teach you how to use a sword to defend yourself and all of the rules that we live by."  
  
"You'd do that?" Joss asked, confused.  
  
Yes," he said patiently.  
  
"Well, thanks," the young Immortal said, still feeling confused but at the same time relieved.  
  
"De nada," Blair said and sat back down.  
  
Jim, who had been very calm and quite interested in the amazing exchange between the Immortals, was ready to get back to the game. "Can you start his training tomorrow? It's now tied in the bottom of the ninth and A. Rod is up," he said, staring at the TV.  
  
"Sure Jim," Blair said, sitting back and refocusing on the American pastime.


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer:  
  
I am not making any money off this and am doing this out of pure pleasure that I receive from writing my little stories. All recognizable characters from the shows Sentinel and Highlander belong to their respective powers that be. Any original characters belong to me.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This is my little story that is a sequel to The Past Revisited. The story is an AU of The Sentinel and Highlander: The series. Again, Blair is less nebbish and two of my favorite immortal characters make an appearance.  
  
Please give reviews; constructive criticism only, flames will be ignored. Thanks!  
  
Chapter Four  
(Nearly a year later)  
  
The day had finally come. Joss' period as Blair's student had come to pass. He had been challenged a few weeks before and Blair had consented to allow Joss to determine his own future. As the wheel of fate had turned, Joss acquitted himself well and had survived.  
  
With Joss taking his first head, coupled with an offer of a job at a legitimate newspaper in San Francisco, they were parting. No longer were they student and teacher, but friends.  
  
"Joss, take care of yourself. Stay in touch okay," Blair said, offering his hand.  
  
Joss smiled and shook his former teacher's hand. "Thanks for everything man. You'll never know how much I appreciate everything you did for me. Once I get settled and you get some time, you and Jim should come down to San Francisco."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. Anyway, you might need this," Blair said and handed him a slip of paper.  
  
Joss opened it up and saw an address and name written on it. "Who is this?"  
  
"If you want to survive, you always need to learn. Mashimo Sensei is a master at Kendo. He's not an Immortal, but you can learn plenty from him. Just be careful of when he wants you to demonstrate something with him and he is smiling," Blair said, remembering getting his butt handed to him by the old master.  
  
"Thanks," he said and pocketed the paper. "Jim, it was nice to know you."  
  
"See you around Joss. Watch yourself," Jim replied.  
  
At last, Joss got into his car and drove off to his new life, leaving Blair and Jim standing there in the parking lot. Blair was looking slightly down.  
  
"So what now Chief?"  
  
Immediately Blair switched modes and returned to his usual hyper self. "A great Thai restaurant just opened up down the street," he said.  
  
Jim just shook his head and shoved his partner, and best friend, into his truck and slammed the door shut. Things were somewhat back to normal, whatever normal was in their crazy lives.  
  
The end . . . for now . . .  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Thank you to those who read and reviewed. Again, I know it wasn't the greatest story in the world, but I had fun writing it and it gave me an outlet for the frustration that my life and job cause me. Right now, it is either write or go on a killing rampage. Writing seems to be a better way to keep out of jail. Take care!!! 


End file.
